


Rohan Kishibe Trunip Sex

by Calicornia



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Turnips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Guy Sensei is looking to sell his turnips to a raccoon. What the fuck is wrong with him?
Relationships: Guy sensei/Rohan Kishibe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rohan Kishibe Trunip Sex

The coochie dungeon economy was collapsing, all the soup was gone. And so were the hoes. Nobody was gonna clap in this wasteland.

Guy Sensei walked a lonely road, the only road he can walk along on a lonely road his shadow is the only one who walks beside him his shadow his road his lonely shadow his lonely road he walks.

"Hmmm." Rohan OPENED HIS. BUTTHOLE. HE WASN'T GOING TO FART THO THAT'S

FUCKING

DISGUSTING

"Hey there, I got some turnips he said." Rohan said, "Hey hey turnip time@" Rohan pulled out his Turnips. They eere in his butt too. His butt nips. Haha. Butt nips. Please laugh.

I'm dru nk

"Hnnnnng ovioposition ensts" guy sensei took out his oviopositioner. He was gonna turnip Rohan."

He's gonna put his turnips in Rohan like slide them out of his oviopositioniowr oviopositioner ovioposition frmale alien penis like appan

The thing predator yses in thies movie.

"TURNIP TIME"

They bith hell.

THEY BITH YEL

THEH BOTH YELL

TURNIPS SLID OITTA THE ALIEN CICK! 

NO

TURNIPA. TURNIPS. TURNIPS SLID OIT OF TUE ALINE COCKK

TURNIPS. TURNIPA. TURNIPA.

S NOT A

TURNIPS. THEY. SLID. OUT. OF. GUY SENSEI'S. ALIEN. CICK.

COXK.

COK.

FUCKING HELL

ROHAN BULGED WITH TURNIS

TURNIPS

HE BULGED WITH TURNIPA

TURNISP

TURNIPS FUCK

THE RACCOONS AINT GONNA BUY THIA SHIT WHAT THE FUCK

0 BELLS FOR YOUE ASA TURNIPS SIT

TOM NOOK WAS ASHAMED, ASS TURNIPS AINT GONNA PAY THE RWNT

FUCJ


End file.
